


Compromise and Cornflakes

by completelyhopeless



Series: If It's Not Happy, It's Not the End [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Babs discuss names for their baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise and Cornflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a sort of sequel to that little fic I did where Babs and Dick discuss raising kids in Gotham.
> 
> I was just trying to update my Batman Beyond crossover thing after reading some Red Robin comics and needed fluff.
> 
> So this happened.

* * *

“For the last time, Dick, we are not naming our child 'Cornflake.'”

“We haven't agreed on _any_ of the other names so far,” Dick reminded her, tossing the third baby name book and making a basket in the trashcan. “We agreed we weren't saddling our kid with any kind of legacy that would be hard to live up to, and we're sticking to that, right? That narrows our options down—though for once I think I'm glad that a lot of the names repeat in the superhero world or even just the people we know. Three Jasons, two Cassies—”

“I know,” Barbara said, holding up a hand before he could get lost on a tangent. “And I haven't changed my mind about that. I still am not agreeing to call anyone Cornflake. Don't even think about it, Cereal-Obsessed Wonder. It's not happening.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Fine. What about a compromise?”

“Meaning you're going to agree to one of my choices because they're sane and won't embarrass our child when she grows up?”

“Hey, I thought we agreed not to let them tell us what it was,” Dick said, full on pout taking over his face. “Did they tell you? Did you hack the ultrasound or—”

“You are so paranoid it is ridiculous.”

“Babs, considering how we grew up and who raised me, I'm relatively well-adjusted. And paranoia is only reasonable in our business. Well, our _former_ business,” Dick said. He let out a breath. “I really don't care what the baby turns out to be—boy or girl, we'll love the baby because it's ours and because we're good people—but do you really know if the baby's a girl?”

She shook her head, putting a hand on her stomach. “I don't. Sometimes I get a little carried away picturing a little girl with your smile and my brains—”

“You saying something about my intelligence?”

“Never.”

“Not that it isn't true. You are the smarter one between the two of us,” he said, leaning in to kiss her. She felt his hand on her stomach, where it always seemed to be these days. “So... compromise. You get to pick the name, and if I totally hate it, I get Cornflake as a nickname.”

“You are going to scar our child for life.”

He gave her a slight smile. “Just as long as it's the _name_ that scars her and not the kind that we carry. We won't let that happen to our baby. Not ever.”

“Not ever,” Barbara agreed, lacing her fingers through his and moving both of their hands onto where the baby was kicking.


End file.
